Eternal Night The Requiem of Harry Potter
by LucasLAD
Summary: One night can change everything. For Harry one night became an eternal night. AU after 5th year. Vampire The Requiem x over
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a fic that's been brewing in my head for quite sometime. And even though very few people are familiar with Vampire - The Requiem it's story is enough to pull anyone into it's world. Here I'm going to try and cross over HP with Vampire, please enjoy. AU after fifth year.

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Vampire - The Requiem belongs to White Wolf Gaming.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Childe**

The third day of summer found Number Four Privet Drive caught in a torrential downpour. As lightning flashed across the evening sky, it illuminated a small second story room. The room of one, Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world. And as of last year, the one destined to destroy the dark lord Voldemort.

Another flash of lightning shot across the purple sky, causing a sleeping form in the room to shift. Brooding had become the focal point in his life, brooding over his parents, brooding over his friends that he had brought into harms way in the ministry the previous year, and finally the fact that his godfather nearly died. Through the quick thinking of one, Mad-Eye Moody, a desk was banished into the path of the stunned man. Saving him from falling through the veil of death and leaving Harry without a family again.

Now however, Harry was infurated with the head of the black household. Being left to rot with the Dursley's was not an ideal situation, considering there were better places to dwell. As the young man shifted under his ratty old blanket, he gazed at the peeling wallpaper. It was Dumbledore that insisted he remain in this hell hole, something about blood protection. His righteous anger was misplaced and more befitting of a petulant child, but he couldn't help being pissed off. It was all crashing down on him: the prophecy, the lack of letters from his "Friends," and that he was still in the dark as to what the dark lord was up to. If they had attached a note with his Hogwarts letter stating that he would be risking his life every year, which would all culminate into a final confrontation with a man he knew nothing about only to end with one of them six feet under, he would have told them kindly to sod off. Harry grunted and sat up, they say hindsight is twenty-twenty, maybe for normal people, but his hindsight was more like a high-powered micro-scope.

Instinctively he reached up and rubbed his scar, ah yes, the bane of his existance. The damn thing had made him famous in one fell swoop, at the same time condemning him to a half life. "A gift and a curse," was what Albus Dumbledore once told him. That. Was. Bullshit. The blasted thing was a curse from three-hundred and sixty degrees of viewing. "It came with money," blood money, bathed in his mother and father's families and their own. "It came with fame," ah yes how he loved the wizarding reporters, it seems that the wizarding world loves drama more than the muggle world, and that's saying something. "You have amazing power," Oh? Because I defeated Voldemort when I was a child? No that's not right, because that was an honest fluke. His mother acted on primal maternal instincts and accidentally activated an ancient spell, that's all, no grand story, no great power play by the light, just a mum protecting her child. "You have love Harry," this one made the black haired youth snort, oh yes, Voldemort was going to keel over because Harry got more hugs as a kid, which in itself was crap logic. Harry got a swift boot to the backside and a shove into a cramped closet if he got hurt, not a hug. If by all accounts, then Harry had the potential to be a dark wizard that would make even Riddle piss his pants. Sadly, this was not the first time the savior of the wizarding world had entertained that thought.

Harry swung his legs over his bed and planted them inside his trainers, he'd learned early that the wooden floor in his room was prone to have splinters. After pulling out more wooden spikes from his feet than he could remember, no matter how uncomfortable his Dudley hand-me-downs were, they were vastly superior to punctured feet.

He looked over at the wall where an uncovered lamp attempted to beat back the ever growing shadows of the evening sky. It's weird how life can show you things in it's own little obscure ways. Take for instance the light against the rooms shadows, it's doing a fine job, burning brightly, effectively stopping the darkness from flooding the corners of his dwelling place. However, that bulb will eventually burn out, then he'd have to replace it with another. A bit disheartening for even the most resolute of souls.

A turn of the head revealed a large grey shadow, created by his dresser, but inside that grey shadow was the jet black shadow of his bed. Slowly as the day crept on, the black shadow of the bed would engulf the grey of the dresser. Maybe they were going about this wrong? Maybe to beat the darkness, you need a stronger version? What would people think if the great hope was playing with the idea of harnessing the hatred that welled up in him at times.

As he loosened the floorboards in his bedroom and retrieved his school books he began think, honestly they'd most likely flock to him for protection no matter that he would be more evil or as evil as Voldemort. With a grunt and a shove off the floor he dusted off his pants and sat at his desk, his frustration now boiling up, as superior as the people of the magical world tried to be, at least muggles have a sense of independence. He quickly squashed that feeling of resentment in his gut, magical people were his people, and he would die for any one of them save a handful. That was him, brave and noble Harry potter.

A light chuckle escaped him and he opened his transfiguration book to the required page. It was purely coincidence that when he went to dip his quill in the ink well that he noticed a shadow dart across the front lawn. It was quickly followed by three more. At first he thought he needed his eyes checked, as all four forms moved faster than any human, and the pursuing three were actually running on all fours.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered and reached to his desk for his wand. Instantly he assumed the worst case scenario, deatheaters were here for him. Well he wouldn't go down without a fight, but who were they pursuing? And why? Then another though hit him, What if it was one of the order memebers that watched over his house they were chasing? Quickly he gathered his raincoat and sprinted for the door.

As he entered the foyer Vernon's gruff voice came from the living room, "A bit late for a stroll, eh boy?" After using a rocking motion to remove his bulbus body from the sofa he ambled over to Harry, "What's the idea? making such a ruckus on our movie night?"

Harry looked over, and indeed it was movie night, "Sorry uncle," he admonished, quickly coming up with an idea to help the person outside, "I noticed you hadn't gotten your paper and I assumed since it was raining that was the cause. So I decided to retrieve it for you."

Vernon eyed him dangerously, trying to decipher if that was indeed the truth, "Hmm, very well then, but nothing funny and be quick. Wouldn't want you to catch your death out there would we?"

With a quick "Yes sir," he was out the door and quickly being soaked. Pulling up his hood he silently thanked Hermione for insisting that he buy the jacket. Without so much as a sure direction, he took off down the street at a full run. As his oversized trainers sploshed in puddles, soaking his legs up to the knee in water, he scanned the allyways and side streets.

As he began to lose hope, a stitch began to build in his side, and he stopped. He made a note to write the order immediately and try to find out what was going on. Althougth Dumbledore would want to "Protect" him, Harry would be demanding to know everything ASAP, he wouldn't have people dying for him no matter how important everyone thought he was.

Before he could get started towards the Dursley's a loud bang was heard and a large trashcan lid came flying from an alley between two homes. Poking his head around the corner proved to be more of a shocker than he was prepared for, and the single action that caused Harry's life to plunge into a world that was beyond the knowledge of even the likes of Dumbledore.

From the outward appearance, three ragged homeless people were trying to attack one man. The three attackers consisted of two men and one woman, all garbed in tattered jackets and shirts, bare feet, and ripped jeans. They were hunched like primates, snarling and growling, moving their bodies like animals, and circling the man in the middle like a pack of wolves.

The man in the center looked to be in his early twenties, probably about Bill Weasley's age. He was wearing a black pair of cargo pants, a long sleeve red shirt with the sleeves cuffed up, black boots, and an eyebrow ring over his left eye. Slicked back brown/black hair confirmed he was probably a local at the club down the street, "The Blackbox." The only thing Harry really knew about the place was that Uncle Vernon was in a right state when it was being constructed. The scene, to Harry, looked like three junkies trying to snag a bit of loot for their next fix.

As he was about to step in, the situation went from a normal mugging to a slaughter, and it wasn't the three homeless junkies that were winning. As the first bedraggled assailant charged, the club goer ducked and reached under the back of his shirt for something. The snarling man flew over the brunette's head and in the moonlight Harry caught a glimpse of metal in the young man's hand, it was a gun, and not a small one either. In two quick strikes the airborn attacker was howling and bleeding profusely from the side of his head. The young man had cracked his skull with the butt of his revolver.

"BASTARD!" growled the woman, "Give it back!"

The young man smirked and aimed the silver weapon at her, "I don't think so, Invictus lap dog. Go back to your master and lick his boots, then tell him the Carthians don't take well to being set up."

The second man seemed to be concentrating on something, and then Harry noticed his fingers, more specifically his fingernails, extending and coming to vicious points. "Mehket...you've sto-" he stopped upbruptly and began sniffing, rearing back on his legs, like a dog finding a scent.

In that moment Harry realized what scent he was finding, his own, and whether the Boy who lived wanted to fight or not he was about to.

The two remaining mongrels and the young man turned on him, "IDIOT!" shouted the brunette, "RUN!"

Before Harry could move, the woman bounded off the ground, ricocheted off the wall, and finally landed on the poor black haired young man with such force it drove the breath from his lungs. His wand sent skidding along the ground, and him completely defenseless.

The woman looked at the wand as it skipped into a grate, "You a hunter boy!" she began sniffing him like some kind of over exhuberant puppy, "You smell funny...and sweet, I think I'll take a taste of you."

"Get off of him!" shouted the man, Harry assumed, to be named Mehket. Then a sound rang through the alley that everyone present recognized, not because it was loud, but more because it was ominous. The sound of the hammer of a gun being slid back, "I said get the fuck off of him, you're fighting me." Before he could continue his forceful persuassion, the downed man was now on his feet and again charging. In a blink, Mehket was gone and then reappeared behind a now confused attacker, "Sorry, game over," as a crack of thunder boomed so did the young man's gun. Spraying the wall with brain matter and blood, nearly decapitating his assailent.

The next thing Harry saw shook him to his core, instead of the body dropping lifelessly to the ground, it begain to sizzle. The skin started cracking, and sliding from the bone, falling into piles of molten flesh before turning to ash. When the process was over it left a skeleton mere seconds later, that too turned to ash, any evidence that the man ever existed being washed down the storm drain.

"W-w-w-what the hell!" shouted Harry as he tried to get out from under his inhumanly strong attacker, "Get the HELL OFF ME!"

The beastly woman turned on him and snarled, "SHUT UP!" Then in one swift movement, before Mehket could react, she ripped open Harry's neck with her claws, leaving the poor boy choking on his own blood and dying fast.

"We're not done yet Carthian!" Shout the woman before she and her companion sprinted off into the night.

As Harry attempted in vain to close the open wound on his neck with his hand Mehket knelt beside him, "Bloody hell mate, she did you in good. I don't think you're going to make it." He stood and began to walk away, "For what it's worth kid, I'm sorry."

Harry made an attempt to call out to him for help, it merely came out as a strangled gurgle, "...elp...ple...ase.."

Mehket stopped and looked down on him with a frown, "You don't know what you're asking me. What you'd be doing to yourself if I help. Do you want to live so bad you're willing to accept ANY form of life as long as you're walking, talking, and capable of cognative thought?"

The boy who lived paused, what was this man talking about. He had Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, and all his friends to protect, he didn't have a choice. Slowly he nodded his head and began choking again. He blinking, and again, Mehket was gone and Harry's head was being craddled, "Tha...ou..."

"Don't thank me..." murmured Mehket as he leaned down and sunk his elongated canines into the young boys neck.

Harry's head jerked back instinctively, as a slight pressure was applied to his jugular. Then all was euphoric, a feeling that he had never felt before, pure pleasure and unadulterated bliss. Once the preasure subsided he watched as Mehket slit his wrist and held it over his mouth, and again, Harry was in heaven. A burning sensation followed this man's blood down his throat and into his stomach, warming him to his very core. His breathing became less labored and then ceased to be difficult at all. Slowly he sat up and looked into his saviors eyes, "Than-"

Mehket placed a finger over his lips, "I said don't thank me," he stood and helped Harry to his feet, "in a few hours you might even be trying to kill me." A labored sigh escaped the man as he ran his hand through his hair, "Well we should we be going, dawn's coming and I don't think you want your first night to be your last."

A dumbfounded Harry could merely comply as a sweeping pain shot through his head, causing him to collapse, "ARRGH!"

Mehket swept him up and carried him piggy back, "Hold on, we're going. My childe."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N - no the man's name is not Mehket, you'll get more info in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

I enjoyed writing chapter 1 and I've been doing constant research on things to keep this story flowing smoothly. So please enjoy this next chapter.

I do NOT own Harry Potter/Vampire - The Requiem.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Sire**

Harry tossed on his small bed, a vain attempt at getting comfortable. Silently he cursed his uncle for not getting him a decent mattress, petty bastard. Again he turned, only this time he reached for his worn blanket, though it was not there. In frustration he flung his arm back, but the momentum caused him to go tumbling from his place of resting and crashing to the concrete floor. "Wait," he mumbled and rubbed his head, "concrete? There's no bloody concrete inside the house."

"In my house there is kid," came a female voice from above him. As Harry looked up he saw an attractive woman leaning over a balcony and smiling at him with pearly whites, "Welcome to the Blackbox, though it is a bit after hours."

"The Blackbox?" He questioned. A quick glance around showed several tables with matching chairs upended on their tops. A large oval shaped bar counter in the dead center of the room, and about thirty meters from that was a huge dance floor with a stage and dark cherry stained floors. After a thorough scanning he looked back up to the woman, "And what, if I might assk, am I doing here? Lassst I remember I got tackled by sssome homelesss woman." That was wierd, something was making him talk funny, like his teeth were too big.

The girl began to make her way down the steel grated staircase, distracting his thoughts, "Short term memory loss is normal," she paused and took a pensive look, "though I am a bit surprised you remember so close to your embrace. Bit odd really." Finally she made it to the black stained, concrete, floor, "Well, let's take a look at you." She grabbed his chin and turned his head from side to side, sized him up with a quick walk around, and then angled his head up, "Alright open wide love."

Harry quickly jerked his head away from her grip, which was surprisingly strong, "Get the bloody hell off me! And what do you mean my 'Embrace'? And where the hell is Mehket?" He fired question after question in rapid succession, this woman was unnerving, not like Marge or Snape, but like Dumbledore, she was being intentionally vague.

"Mehket?" she questioned and stood back to her full height, "OH! You mean Knox? Oh he's just getting a reaming for what happened last night."

The black-haired young man shook his head, "No, the girl in the alley called him Mehket. That's who I'm talking about." Suddenly his throat went dry and his voice became a wheeze. He spyed a small glass of water on the counter and made a dash for it, despite the woman's warnings for him to stop. As his first gulp hit his stomach he immediately wreched, spewing blood and water all over the floor, he turned and looked at the blonde in panic. His eyes dialated and he began to growl, he needed something now! His mind went on auto pilot, his brain was killing all his rational thought to stop and figure this out. Finally he charged the young woman, not knowing why

Before he could get his hands on her, he was staring down the buisness end of a glock nine-millimeter, "I tried to warn you kid, that won't hold you anymore." When Harry's eyes went back to their regular dialation she lowered her pistol, "Good, your still pretty fresh so when the beast gets a hold of you, you get control back pretty quick." She made her way to the bar and reached over and under the counter, when her hand came into view again it was holding a dark wine bottle, "This's do , pretty old so it's got a rough taste to it, but right now you're on empty and I'd hate to have to send you into a torpor on your first night."

As she offered the bottle he snatched it from her mid reach, ripped out the cork, and without a second thought upturned the container in his mouth. As the warm liquid flowed down his throat he faintly remembered feeling this sensation before, the feeling of quenching a thirst after walking in the desert for days without water. "Thanks," he muttered while wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, as he did so he felt something slice his hand open. Instantly he searched his face for the cause, immediately he felt his elongated canines, he dropped the wine bottle and reached up with his other hand, "Oh god." Looking down at the broken glass, he saw that it wasn't wine he was drinking, but a deep red liquid...Blood.

"Not the way I wanted you to find out kid," came a voice from the 'Employees Only' door. Knox ran his hand through his hair, "I believe I have some explaining to do then."

Harry rounded on the familiar man, "YOU!" he shouted, his magic and anger welling up, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" He paniced when Knox started walking towards him, "STAY BACK!" As he shouted a shard of glass from the broken wine bottle flew at the vampire and cut his face.

Immediately the brunette stopped in his tracks, what the hell was that? Blood Magic? He looked over to the blonde club owner and she too was confused, save that she was now reaching for her gun again, "Anna, stop."

"He's dangerous Knox!" she shouted and leveled her weapon at Harry's head, "best to put him down, no childe has that kind of power at turning. It's not safe." Then she heard the hammer of Knox's gun slide back, "What are you doing?" she hissed, staring down the barrel of his Smith & Wesson .50 revolver.

The male vampire merely glared at her, "You know the rules Anna, he's an equal, and if he does become a threat then as MY childe I will administer 'Final Death'." When the woman didn't lower her weapon, Knox's glare intensified, "Please don't make me shoot you Annie."

The blonde woman glared from a petrified, and pissed looking Harry. To a determined and, in no way, bluffing Knox, "Alright," she sighed and holstered her weapon, "I'm going to hold you to that Knox, that and the two-thousand dollar bottle he just guzzled." She reached down and picked up a piece of glass and licked it, then sauntered to the back door, "Sorry bout that kiddo, you're going to learn real quick to not trust anyone, you don't know." Before entering she looked back at Knox and gave a seductive lick to the blood covered glass, "As if you would've really shot me," then she was gone.

"Damn Deava," muttered the young man as he holstered his gun, "Alright mate, I bet you're confused as hell."

Harry merely glared, "Start explaining, I might not have my wand, but I can do a fair bit of damage if I have to."

Knox looked bewildered, "Your wand? Like abracadabra wand? Seriously?" He crouched down to eye level with the kneeling boy, "You some kind of nutter or something?"

The teenager glared, "I'm not a nutter, I'm a wizard." Knox began laughing uncontrolably, falling off his balence and landing square on his butt, "I'm serious! Then explain that piece of glass that cut your face!"

"Blood Magic," replied the young man with a shrug, "we can all do it, your's is just different. Maybe a mutation, they tend to jump up like that, or possibly a natural defense. It's not really my place to diagnose things like that, I'm an information gatherer and fighter, or as the Carthians call it: A Boot Squad Member." He then stood and flipped over two stools, sitting on one, then offering the other to Harry, "Sit, we've got some things to go over." As his new apprentice complied he waited patiently, finally Harry looked ready to converse, "I think it's best if we start out with you asking questions and I'll go into detail."

The black haired teen gave a hesitant nod, "Alright, why did that lady call you Mehket if your name is Knox?" It sounded better in his head, though Knox was already answering, so he felt it best to tune in.

"Mehket is my clan, Knox is my name," his answer seemed to only confuse Harry more, "There are five vampiric clans: Deava, which is Anna's clan. They tend to be the stereotypical vampires, beautiful, seductive, and very manipulative. They have powers that make even the most powerful vampires give in, never piss one off either, it's not pretty. And never trust one, unless you know them." He reached over the counter and grabbed two glasses and another bottle, this one quite a bit newer looking than the one Harry had previously destroyed, and poured both containers full, "the second clan is mine, and now yours, Mehket. We're information specialists, whether through espionage or interogation, our powers tend to lend themselves to our ability to 'Know Things'. As a Mehket I'll give you a piece of advice, in general you're going to know more than anyone else in the room about a situation, save another clan member. If you're asked a question directly, then let them know enough to show your intelligence, but keep them baited, keeps up the air of superiority." After taking a swing of blood he continued, "Next are the Gangrel. They're the most in touch with the inner beast, acting more like animals than vampires really, but there are some that are really good blokes, but just like the Deava, don't trust'em unless you know'em." He watched amusedly as his protege took a meager swig of his warm beverage, "Next are the Nosferatu. These guys are, for lack of a better word, fucking scary. They look like the monsters we all are, and they are the masters of terror. If you ever get on the bad side of one then either put them down or run, if you don't you're dead. They're blood powers allow them to control fear in every form, best allies, worst enemies. Finally there are the Ventrue, these guys embody the typical "Dracula" style vampire: Power hungry, and as time rolls on, crazy as hell. They're powers are all about forceful control, unlike the Deava who use seduction, Ventrue beat your willpower down till it doesn't exist anymore. The really powerful ones can control anything with a heartbeat really, and they also tend to a bit tough."

When he noticed knox wasn't going to continue he asked another question, "You shot that man in the alley...I remember now, does that mean we can die that easily?"

"Enough bullets can kill us," replied the vampire, "we have all the normal human organs, but only two really work: The brain and the Heart. And unless it's a hell of a blow then even those, if hit, aren't fatal. Crusifixes, Holy water, and churches in general don't do squat. The things you need to fear are: Sunlight, Fire, and taking more damage than your body can heal, which will put you in Torpor. If someone comes along and puts a bullet in your brain while you're in a torpor, then you suffer 'Final Death' which means..?"

"I turn into ash?" responded Harry in more of a question form. So far being a vampire had about zero perks, and whole lot of drawbacks, including how the hell he was going to go to school. "What about getting my arm or leg cut off."

Knox set his glass down, "You'll generally survive an amputation and the limb will grow back in a few weeks. If you're head gets taken off though, then you're going home in an urn. No growing your brains back." he looked over at Harry and noticed the boys sad expression, "I told you, you'd hate me soon."

"I don't hate you," replied the onyx haired teen, "I just, I can't go back to school, and what about my friends?"

The elder vampires undead heart went out to him, "Part of the Masquerade kid. No going back, that's why I asked you if you still wanted to live, because this...this can be more like a curse some times. No more friends, no more school, pretty soon we'll take you downstairs and you'll get a run down of the Carthiens, then decide if you want to be one of us or go join another group. If you stay with us I'll teach you to fight, to use your powers, and how to be a vampire without being a monster." He set down his now empty glass, "I'll tell you one more thing kiddo, whenever you start feeling that itch in the back of your mind. The one that tells you to go for the jugular, to suck the life out of a person, fight it. That's the beast, it's inside all of us and there's not much we can do to stop it, save hold on to our humanity for as long as we can and pray that we're strong enough." As he slid off his stool and made towards the back door he sighed, "listen, you've just become a combatent in a war that has been going on since before anyone can remember. Political games, flat out fighting, and overall hell is what your life is going to be on some days. On others its going to be parties, beautiful people, great friends, and nights you'll never forget. And if after your first hundred years, you don't have a break down and kill someone out of pure frustration, then you're going to be just fine."

Harry could only glare at the swinging door that the vampire had just disappeared behind. He had his own bloody war to fight, what about Voldemort? And why did Knox and Anna find it so wierd that his powers flared up. Then again his powers had never flared up in such a focused way, like they knew he was angry and afraid of Knox, lashing out at him to protect himself. He took a sip of his blood, savoring the sweet taste, this was his life now, a vampire. No more sunrises, no more quidditch, no more Hogwarts, no more diagon alley, no more Weasleys, no more friends. Just war, as Knox had said. He drained his glass and flung it against the wall, letting out an anguished wail into the empty club. After several moments of silent sobs, and bloody tears he removed himself from the stool and made his way to the back door. He wouldn't back down, not now, and not ever. Even though he may never see his friends again, he would keep them safe, he would find Tom and bury him under the ground as soon as he could, and with any luck he could get Knox to help.

As Harry pushed the door open he noticed Knox look at him with a pained expression, "I'm so sorry Harry." To which he only recieved a half-hearted shrug, "Alright then..Let's go meet your new family."

* * *

**End Chapter 2 - The Sire**

**A/N - More will be explained in the next chapter, this was merely basic information to alleviate some confusion. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback and the enthusiasm. In this chapter we'll delve a bit deeper into the vampire society and find out why the title of the story is "The Requiem of Harry Potter."

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Vampire: The Requiem.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Movements**

Harry was surprised at how well his eyes adjusted to the dark, more specifically, that they didn't have to adjust at all. He found that even though there was no artificial light, his eyesight wasn't diminished in the least. As they descended the stone staircase he observed Knox, the man was unnervingly calm, and even though he was young in appearance he definately knew things. He also remembered the elder vampire's words, that he too would simply 'know' things, but how? Is it going to be some sort of telepathy or e.s.p.?

As he dwelled in his mind he noticed Knox's descent level off, they had reached the end of the stairs. It also didn't take a genious to figure out that they were in a hallway, "Where are we?"

"Bomb shelter," was the near immediate answer, "built it when construction first started, caused a big ruckus because the construction workers hit a pipeline while digging." Continuing their trek he elaborated, "This is the housing for the Surrey chapter Carthian movement, as you know we can't go prowling around in the daytime, so we need a place to sleep."

Suddenly a door opened and a bedraggled looking man stepped out, dreadlocked hair and a tired look in his eyes, "Oi, what's with the ruckus Knox?"

The brunette smiled, "Just showing a new guy around, go back to bed Shawn, it's nearly noon."

Shawn looked shocked, "Bloody hell it's that late?" And then he was gone back into his room, a thump was heard, tell tale sign of him falling onto his bed.

"Who was that?" questioned Harry, slightly unnerved that someone had even heard them, as far as he knew it'd been a long time since he was so quiet.

"Shawn Ingram," replied Knox, "from New Zealand, good guy, Gangrel. He joined the movement about a year ago."

The blackhaired wizard continued to follow his new sire, "You keep talking about movements and such, can I ask you to explain?" And even though he asked in a quiet whisper he was sure Knox heard him. Though the elder vampire made no attempt at responding at all. Shortly thereafter they entered a large open room, an eight foot ceiling and mats and target dummies strewn about, "and this is?"

"Training area," replied the Brunette, "Mainly hand to hand combat and melee weapons training." As he continued on he looked back to see Harry with a weary expression on his face, "It's not the military, but you're going to have to learn how to handle yourself in a scrape or you'll be an ash smear on the concrete on your second night."

Harry only nodded and followed his new teacher and master. After another short hallway they were in a room that looked to be made up of a counter with dividers, a long string on the ceiling ran from the far end of the room to the stalls, at the end of the string was a square target with a human sillouette drawn on it. He'd seen enough cop shows and things to know what this was, "It's a target range."

"Right," replied Knox, "if sticks, knives, and other assorted skewers aren't your cup of tea then here's where you want to go. Everything from pistols to fully automatic shotguns, chances are if it fires a gunpowder propelled projectile, we have one." As he spoke he made a quick appraisal of Harry. Given his height and voice it was very clear he was in his mid teens, most likely sixteen or so. He seemed to be in fairly good shape, probably a rugby or football player at school. Not a bad looking kid either, black hair, slightly tanned skin, and striking green eyes, definately a lady killer. The biggest kicker of all is that he would stay like that forever, or until he met his match, and for fledglings, that was surprisingly quick these days.

Harry followed Knox around another set of turns and now they were in an area that looked to be a lounge of some sort, big screen TV and all. "This is fairly nice for an underground hideout," observed the young man. Apparently vampires weren't exactly a struggling group of people, far from it actually. He watched his sire take a seat in an armchair, which coincidentally, sat opposite another arm chair with a table between them.

"You asked me about the various movements earlier," he stated more than asked, "there are several, and as my childe you should simply be with me, but given certian circumstances surrounding me and inadvertantly yourself I will give you the option to leave if you so desire. Make your decision carefully Harry, if you leave now there will be no reprocussions. However, if you decide to stay and then betray us, there will be a blood hunt called and you will be killed on sight, understood?"

Harry made an audible gulp, he had no idea what the bloody hell a blood hunt was, but it sure as hell didn't sound plesant. Coupled with the fact he had to make a decision on the spot and if he didn't make the right one then he would be killed, he was already breaking into a cold sweat.

"There is no wrong decision Harry," stated Knox as if reading the new vampire's mind, "listen carefully because I'm going to tell you a bit about the factions of the vampire world and then you will make your decision." He waited until he recieved a hesitant nod from his childe, "Alright. First there is us, The Carthian Movement. It comes down to this, a few elders and a lot of new vampires were tired of getting kicked around and thought of as trash by the elders. So they formed the Carthian movement, on the whole we are all about the well being of each other and act accordingly, however there is still a sense of self, despite what others would have you believe. Our single philosophy is power in numbers, no matter how powerful an elder is, he can't hold up against fifty fledglings, and if he can, then we'll bring in fifty more. We are a tide Harry, that slowly cuts through the rock of stagnent society. However some of our more," he paused and searched for a proper word, "overzealous covenants have had to be reigned in. We work much like a democracy, a group of people decide on the groups actions. The prefect, which is elected by us, sorts out the details. The Myrmidon, then states it to the collective whole. Got it?" Again a nod from the young man, "Second is the Circle of the Crone, honestly I know next to squat about them and unless you're one of them then you won't either. They're secretive, strong, and they have very potent blood magic, and there's no doubt in my mind they'd want someone like you. Next is the Invictus, they are everything that we're not. A stagnent group of power seekers simply trying to reach the top by climbing over the bodies of their allies. They talk as thought they are the supreme power in any area were there is a covenant, but in reality they aren't. Over the centuries they've spread themselves throughout human society like a cancer, their claws are in everything from government to drug cartels. Those of us that were around before the Carthian movement were mostly Invictus, when the chance came to jump ship we did. When the blood hunts started we thought it was all over, but then for every Invictus sent on the hunt, there were ten Carthians sent on the defense and eventually it was called off. Next is the Borg of the vampire society, the Lancea Sanctum. These are our religious zealots and self proclaimed inquisitors, like I said they are the Borg: freedom is irrelivant, you will be assimilated. They think they are the incarnation of some divine power and they want to control all corners of our kindred society. Not so much for power reasons, but instead to force their religious doctrines on all of us."

"Like the Nazi's," added Harry, or Purebloods.

Knox stopped in shock, then a dark look crossed his face as he nodded, "right, just like Nazi's." He drifted off for a moment then snapped back, "Last but definately not least is the Ordo Dracul, they pretty much run the gamut from dogged fundamentalists with just as much zeal as any fanatic to coldly secular theosophists simply seeking the means to destroy an enemy. Either way, they aren't to be toyed with at all. They don't so much have blood magic, instead they focus on reigning in their inner beast, something about trying to transcend into other beings entirely. The other two groups are Seven and Belial's brood, if you run into either, shoot first and forget the questions." As he stood he gave his childe a fanged smile, "You're really special Harry, that I can tell, you're going to be a power player no matter where you go. The only thing I can say is that only a Carthian would've ran down that street to help someone they didn't even know." He tossed a piece of paper at Harry, who in turn caught it, "There is a taxi upstairs, those are the addresses for the Lancea Sanctum's church and the Invictus tower. If you're looking for the Circle or Ordo then you're on your own. If you're still here tomorrow morning then we'll get down to the basics."

After transplanting himself from the chair to a large plush couch Harry began to think. Something he should've done before running down that street in the rain, but they do say hindsight is twenty twenty. As he began to get comfortable he thought: The resistance, the blood mages, the nazis, or the rulers. As he toyed with his nicknames for each movement he also toyed with the pro's and con's, eventually he decided that even though he would be best suited, talent wise, for the Circle, he fit better with the Carthians. After that decision it was now important on how exactly he was going to get back in touch with the order, more specifically: Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Remus. Also how he was going to get at Tom Riddle, the bastard was probably giggling like a school girl, as the information that Harry was missing would get out soon. As his head to begin to spin with all these new questions he began to drift into a deep sleep.

Suddenly he was having the most wonderful dream. His head was in the lap of a woman, and though he tried, he could not see her face as it was hidden in the shadows created by her black and blue streaked hair. Her hand came into contact with his face and instantly the coldness of her touch let him know she was a vampire...like him. He quickly snapped out of that dream and sat straight up, giving the person hovering over him a headbutt to remember.

"HOLY CRIPE! WHO THE HELL WAKES UP LIKE THAT!" shouted an australian accented, female, voice. "Jesus christ mate I was just trying to calm you down, ya looked like you was having a nightmare!"

As Harry turned his head he saw a blur of a person, after swatting around for his glasses and not finding them, he squinted in an attempt to see the person. Surprisingly his eyes focused precisely, revealing a frowning woman sitting on the floor, rubbing her head. He was so surprised he didn't even apologize. "Who are you?"

The woman snorted and stood up, "Well that's manners for you," after brushing her black pants off and readjusting her black top she gave a suffering sigh, "Ariana, and you? Oh master of the headbutt?"

"Harry," he stated with a glare, "were you playing with my hair?" The abashed look that came across her face confirmed it, what kind of nutter plays with someone's hair while they sleep.

A booming chuckle came from a dooway, "Looks like he caught you Ariana!" As the owner of said voice crossed the doorway and came into view, Harry nearly had a heart-attack. The person, if it could be called that, was some form of mutated bat at best. Long spindly finger tipped in razor claws, a bald head, glowing yellow eyes, rows of razor sharp teeth lining it's mouth, and don't forget the rotting green complexion, "Oi! Not polite to stare ya know!"

Harry looked down and blushed, looking properly ashamed, "Sorry." He silently cursed himself for not recognizing the man that was obviously one of the nosferatu clan that Knox had told him about yesterday.

"Sa'll'right I get that a lot," he mumbled while sucking on a bag of red liquid. Again the new vampire recognized it as blood. "You must be new," stated the nosferatu, "I'm Blake, pleasure to meet you." Instead of waiting for a handshake he walked over and smacked Harry's legs, indicating he wanted to sit, to which Harry complied. "With the way Ari was playing with your hair I thought you might be here because she had another night on the town, but now that I look at you..." he paused and to emphasize his point he glared at the black haired young man, "you're a shadow."

"A what?" questioned Harry

At that moment Knox chose to enter the room, "It's another name they call us Harry, as we love the darkness and any form of light is a hinderence to us. We tend to melt into the shadows, again, we are masters of espionage." He then gave a smile to Ariana and a nod to Blake, "I take it you two find yourselves too good to train today?"

Blake threw his blood pack at the garbage, missing horribly, "I don't need to train."

Knox just shook his head, "and you?" he directed his question at Ariana, "you too good as well?"

She merely shrugged, "I had guard duty all day, I was heading to bed-"

"Yea, right on top of the newbie, don't think he would've minded waking up to you riding him like a pony though," interjected the nosferatu with a barking laugh.

The woman rounded on him, a dangerous gleam in her eye, "I wasn't going to mount him, I was trying to be nice!"

"That's enough you two," interjected Knox with a chuckle, "there'll be no mounting my childe until I say so, and even then it'll be up to him who gets a pony ride, got it?" Both vampires quickly shut up and nodded, "Alright Harry, since you're here I assume you're ready to learn the ropes?" Harry nodded and made for the door, after his sire handed him his glasses.

As Knox followed him out he heard Blake call out to him, "It's been a long time since you've turned someone McGregor, you sure you remember how to be a good sire?" Knox only smirked and exited the room. "Blasted Mehket!" Shouted the Nosferatu, crossing his arms and making a pout, "always one up on me."

Ariana flopped back into one of the arm chairs and kicked her feet up on the table, "It's his nature Blake," a stifled yawn and a stretch and she was ready for sleep, "asking him to reveal his secrets is like asking you to work as a super model, it's not going to happen."

"Fuck you," growled Blake

The female vampire smirked, "Maybe if I get bored."

Down the hall Harry and Knox were walking side by side, "That was a nosferatu," stated Harry to himself more than to Knox. Then he turned and looked at his sire, "What was Ariana?"

"Ventrue," relpied Knox, "noticed how she went from emotional outburst to quiet and non-confrontational? That's her derangement, she's all over the emotional scale. You'll find that all vampires aquire a personality quirk or two after a few years."

Harry paused, did that mean that he would have a freakish aversion sooner or later? If he did, could he control it? Or would it be like a clostrophobic, go insane by merely thinking about tight spaces. "I can't stop it?" he questioned a bit of a hopeful note in his voice

"Nope," replied the elder vampire, "it's not as bad as it sounds though, look at me, mine's not out in the open for everyone to see is it? And it doesn't have to be a personality quirk so to speak, it can be an aversion to speaking topics, or certian objects that you've seen in nothing but a bad light. Anything really, and if at any point it begins to bother you, you can just look at an older ventrue and say 'Damn, I'm glad I'm not that crazy.'"

As they rounded the corner, Harry found himself in the firing range, and it was currently in use. He noticed firstly that it was loud, nearly debilitatingly so. He quickly slapped his hands over his ears, "It's loud!" he shouted, but it looked as though Knox either couldn't hear, or the sound didn't bother him. Which wasn't surprising really, considering the cannon he carries around.

As Knox reveled in the smell of gunpowder, he nearly forgot the fact that he had a childe. He looked over to see Harry cluching his ears, obviously in pain. He quickly led the young vampire out and shut the door, "Sorry, I forgot I need to do the basics with you." A quick walk and two turns later, they were standing infront of another door labeled "Dojo"

"What are we doing here?" questioned Harry, as he was not the most accomplished martial artist, or even an unaccomplished one.

Knox stuck his head in, the the rest of his body followed, "This'll do quite nicely, it's mainly for meditating."

Harry looked around, tatami mats lined the floor, and a large yin yang was painted on the far wall. The remaining three walls had weapons lining them every few feet.

"Alright, sit," commanded the brunette, to which Harry complied nearly instantly. "In here you're going to learn to: Listen, See, and feel. Understand?"

"Not really no," replied the new vampire, "what exactly do you mean learning to hear, see, and feel? I can do all that already."

Knox nodded, "Yes you can, but only up to the limits of a normal human. For instance, did you know by only focusing a small amount of your vitae into your eyes you'll never need your glasses again? And the drain on you will be no more than a normal motor function."

Harry contemplated that sentence and formulated the only question that could come to mind, "What's vitae?"

"It's what makes you one of us childe," answered a deep voice from the back of the room, "I wonder if I might answer your fledgling's question Knox? Or do you feel that it would be an intrusion on your duties?"

As Harry turned he saw a fairly large man, an aristocratic smirk on his face, an expensive suit, and slicked back silver hair. Unlike Knox's roughly thrown back brunette locks, this newcomer's was thick with either pomade or axle grease. Either way, it was clear, Harry didn't like him at all and apparently neither did his sire, because there was no response made. Glancing back to his master he saw a dangerous gleam there, the next thing that happened would best be described as having an elephant dropped on your chest. In an instant it became difficult to move, to breath, and to even consider a cognative thought. What ever it was Harry needed to get away from it, because it was powerful, and a small itch in the back of his mind told him that the power was radiating from this older looking man. Something else happened, a word crossed his concience, just one and it was more powerful than the imperious curse moody had put him under. The word was, "Submit"

"Of course Prefect Zane," replied Knox. Though there was no hint of power coming from him, he obviously was not in a happy state of mind, "If one as old as yourself will take the time to better explain the intricate workings of our life stream then I will happily let you elaborate."

Harry briefly recalled the conversation he had with his sire the night before, 'the prefect is like a president, ruling but not really, he is the leader.' That would explain a lot of things, "I'd be grateful for any wisdom you can impart on me," added Harry. Best not to make enemies with someone like this, no matter how much he disliked him. He supposed the first rule of mingling in a political and dangerous world was to learn how to kiss ass without liking someone at all.

"Ah, a childe with manners, so very rare these days," stated the prefect as he began to pace back and forth, "Vitae is blood, but blood is not vitae until we ingest it. When we take a mortal's life blood into our bodies it is changed, imbued with magic, and mingled with our own. We control the vitae and our bodies, using it to augment our abilities. For instance, as a Mehket you-"

"I will take over from here Prefect, as you are a Ventrue you are perhaps not the best suited to explain our clan powers," interupted Knox. A look of indignation crossed Zane's face before he gave a shallow bow and stormed out of the room, "Pompus bastard...listen Harry, you watch out for him. A lot of us think he's up to something bad...really bad."

"I kind of got that vibe from him as well," replied the black haired vampire

Knox gave a lopsided smile, "Good, now obviously you felt that power. Do you have any idea what it was?" Harry shook his head in response, "That was the Ventrue power called 'Dominate' remember how I told you that they can beat down your will power?" this time a positive, "that was merely a small dose of it, if he were serious it might've killed you."

Harry nodded, "He's an elder then?"

"Yes, and not a weak one either," Knox sat back and resumed his 'teaching' position, "Now as I told you, you will be learning to listen, see, and hear. These are three aspects of one, and arguably the most powerful, of the vampiric abilities exclusive to our clan: Auspex. At any time you can use your vitae to enhance your sight, hearing, smell, and touch. Some of us have even refined our abilities to see auras, the thing is, that's one of the ways we have such insight. There are different shades to an aura for every feeling, this can tell you if someone is lying, or angry, or any other emotion. No matter what kind of creature it is, living or undead, it has an aura. Also, you will begin to learn body language, the slightest twitch or body posture combined with a proper aura reading will allow you to predict movements."

"Can I see through walls?" questioned Harry, his interest peaked. Seeing through walls was an insurmountable perk in his eyes.

Knox held up his hand, "Yes, only for a short distance, but that is why we are masters of espionage. Pretty handy eh?" A chuckle escaped him at Harry's over exhuberant nod, "I'll go ahead and tell you about your other two abilities: Obfuscate and Celerity."

"Ob-fu-scate," he rolled the word around, "and celery?"

The elder vampire snorted, "no no Ce-le-ri-ty, since you had a grammatical mishap I'll explain this one first. Any vampire can augment their physical bodies to beyond normal human capacities, however, certian clans have the ability to go beyond even that. The only thing you need to know right now is that celerity is pure speed, it increases your reaction time, running speed, and even striking power to an extent. An example..." as he left his sentence hanging, Knox's body blurred and he was instantly behind Harry, leaving only an after image, "and you're dead."

"Blimey," mumbled Harry, "I can do that?"

Knox nodded, "Yes, but next I'll tell you about the final ability of our clan: Obfuscate." He then held up a small pocket knife, and without a word it disappeared, "no, it's not the art of making something disappear nor is it about bending the light around the object. Once again, like many vampiric powers that are not physical in nature, it is a mental power."

At this point Harry was beyond confused and now teetering on utterly boggled, "I'm lost."

"Right, Obfuscate is basically creating a gap in a person's or group of people's perception. Not really practical in combat situations, but it's spectacular for assassinations. Eventually you'll be able to hide your entire body and even entire groups of people, any questions?" He then waited patiently, and slowly Harry shook his head, "Right then, first task," Knox got up and walked over to a wall nearly forty meters away and then stuck something in the wall, whatever it was it wasn't visible to Harry, "I'm going to the firing range, come get me when you can read that. Oh I almost forgot," he quickly reached down and snatched Harry's glasses off his face, "no more safety crutch for you."

Harry could only grunt in frustration, he barely had any idea how to explain his new abilites, much less control them. Now he was trying to see something that he couldn't see WITH his glasses, without them! Blasted Knox and his training. He inhaled slowly, then something else hit him, did he even have to breath? So he did what any logical person would do, he held his breath, more precisely he simply stopped breathing. One minute, not even a bit of difficulty; five minutes, huh, still nothing; thirty minutes, so this is what a dolphin feels like. After an hour of not breathing he just didn't think about it anymore and ceased to do so, though he imagined he would still need air to speak.

After a moment he squinted his eyes and tried to imagine his blood flowing to his eyes, eventually the room came into focus. Then he began to look at the spot where Knox stuck something in the wall. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to see what it was. Four failed attempts later and he was exhausted, this was going to be hard, bloody hard.

* * *

**End Chapter - 3**

**R&R - I think this chapter explores some of the more intricate parts of the story setting without going too indepth. Also I do not know if Harry will have a pairing simply because vampires in the world of darkness tend to forget what "Love" is and simply confuse it with infatuation. We'll see though, thanks for reading, next chapter we'll get into more training and maybe a spar or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly I would like to apologize, I seemed to have lost a bit of my writer's spirit. With getting married and buying a house, things tend to get a bit hectic. I am hoping I didn't lose too many of my readers and that you are all still anticipating my latest chapters. So without further adeu I give you the next chapter in this dark HP story.

P.S. – Hopefully I will be updating ordination soon.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, nor any White Wolf publication

* * *

Chapter – 4

Number twelve Grimmauld place was normally a dark and gloomy place, and today was no exception. Though instead of the normally brooding quiet, occationally disturbed by Lady Black, it was in a complete and utter sense of chaos.

"Where is he!?" shouted one Sirius Black, "I swear Dumbledore if this is another one of your-"

The elder wizard cut him off, "I assure you Sirius that I am just as confounded by this as you are." The normal twinkle in his eye was gone and for the second time in only a few months, Dumbledore felt every bit as old as he really was.

"Then where is he!" snarled the head of the black family, "How can he just vanish from his home without anyone knowing!" He whirled around and glared at the man that was supposed to guard his last remaining family member, "Kingsley! Where were you! You should have been watching him!"

The auror glared right back, "Some hooligans came running down the street making a clamor, I thought it might have been a distraction so I went around the house to do a full check on the wards!"

Both men were ready to tear into each other when Molly Weasley entered the fray, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Her red hair was positively standing on end as she glared between the two, and even occationally throwing a smothering gaze at the head master. "Now we know Harry is gone, but no amount of shouting will tell us where to."

Remus Lupin stood and cleared his throat, "Maybe it's best that we go to the scene of the crime and work our way out?"

"A splendid idea," exclaimed Dumbledore. With an flick of his wand he had summoned a pillow and was now extending it to the group. "You as well Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I would venture that you are worried about Harry."

Without a moments hesitation, both were gripping the plush pillow with everything they had, praying that nothing had happened to their friend.

* * *

Two hours had passed for Harry and he had not so much as even made a dent in finding out what his sire had put on the wall. All he knew was he was getting aggravated.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, just as the back door opened and a large man in a pressed suit walked in. Harry didn't know how he heard him, but he did and was instantly turned with his pocket knife ready to…..well no to do too much. "Who are you?" he asked realizing that this person was not in the least bit afraid of him.

"Shawn," answered a growling voice, "I was actually just seeing if this room was occupied, I'll leave you be."

Harry was about the let the Gangrel go on his way, till he thought of something, "Wait!" this effectively grabbed the other vampires attention, "care to give me some help?"

Shawn entered the room and scratched his head, a moment later he was sitting on the floor next to Harry, "Hmmm," after a moment he began to sniff, following Knox's exact path to the wall and looking where the vampire had put his hand on the wood. After examining the small object for a moment and looking between the wall and the fledgling sitting on the floor he shook his head, "not my place to help you lad, gotta do this on your own." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began out the room, he turned and looked to see the boy with a crestfallen look, "Alright fine, here's a tip. Stop trying so hard, it's part of your nature now, let it come to you."

After Shawn exited the room, Harry turned back to his task. "Part of my nature," he mumbled. Idly he wondered what his nature was now, was he a good guy or a bad guy? Could he save his friends if he was no longer their species? Were they even his friends anymore? Could they be? Given that he was a predator and they were, for all intensive purposes, prey? So lost in his mutterings was he that he did not notice his eyesight focus and bring the room into a level of clarity that was unprecedented. Turning his head he noticed a small dot on the wall, a simple white dot. He tried to discern what it was, suddenly his vision became tunneled, like looking through a telescope. His surprise was multiplied as he had realized what he was doing. He was staring at a very close up version of a thumbtack. Complete with small laser etched lettering reading, "3M."

"Excellent Harry" stated Knox as he sat next to his child, completely confounding the young wizard as to where the man came from, "You are using your Auspex at it's first attainable level. Later you will learn to read auras, and even psychic signatures of objects."

The Mehket was preparing to go into another short lecture about the powers of their clan when the dojo door burst open and a blur of blonde ran into the room, "Knox, coppers are out all over the bloody place, and some other weird folk are snooping as well." She turned her gaze onto Harry, "What the hell are you brat? The bloody prince?"

Knox held up his hand and silenced her, along with Blake, Ariana, and several other vampires that had entered the room to report, "I'll take Harry and we'll go see what exactly is going on."

Harry knew exactly what was going on, Dumbledore had called in the troops. Probably pulled some muggle strings and had Scotland yard out for him too. "Barmy old codger," he muttered, causing all conversation to stop and everyone to look at him. He had the proper sense to look a bit embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Ariana, stay on the comms, if I need help I want it there a.s.a.p." The blond nodded as Knox began doling out orders, "Anna, you answer the door as I'm sure they'll make their way here shortly. Keep them in the dark, push comes to shove, MAKE them leave." He finally turned to the Gangrel and Nosferatu, "Shawn, Blake, you're my back up. If I call in you know the drill." Both nodded and set off towards the armory, along with several others. Then he gave an audible sigh, "This is going to be one of those nights I told you about Harry."

"Party?" questioned the fledgling

Knox grinned, "You wish."

* * *

Sirius was in full blown dog form sniffing the ground in and around the residence when he finally picked up the trail of his godson. It was faint thanks to the rain, but it was enough to give him a direction. He gave a loud bark to alert the others, then headed off.

Remus was in a mind blowing sprint, over taking Sirius thanks to his enhanced abilities. In truth he too was on Harry's trail, "Hurry Sirius, the scent is getting stronger." He momentarily glanced back to see the rest of the order running as fast as they could, given that they were all in muggle clothing. In fact the whole situation would have been hilarious if not for the gravity of missing the savior of the wizarding world.

Finally they hit the alley and two things permiated his senses, blood, and, "Vampires." His teeth were bared and clawed fingers extended as if waiting for an attack. When the others rounded the bend the saw a whimpering Sirius and a snarling Remus.

"Remus!" shouted Dumbledore as he drew his wand, "What is the matter!" Instead of turning his weapon on the werewolf he began to scan the alley, Remus was not a man to lose control and let his feral side show so easily. "What do you detect?"

The werewolf took a deep breath, "Death," he snarled, "This place is covered in it.." he gave another sniff, "and…." His feral look was gone, replaced by forlornment, "Blood, a lot of it….too much for a normal person to lose."

Hermione made an audible gulp, "is it…?" she let her question linger

Sirus transformed after taking a long sniff of the air, not caring if anyone saw, "It's Harry's," he whispered. A maddening gleam overtook his eye, "They've got him Dumbledore! What are we going to do?"

"We are going to calm down Sirius," whispered the headmaster gently, "Now what can you smell besides Harry's blood?"

"Dirt," grumbled the head of the black family, "Like there was a homeless animal here."

Ron looked flabbergasted, "Are you saying a homeless dog up and dragged Harry off? That's a bit stupid."

"RONALD!" shouted Molly

Before the chiding could continue a jet of light shot down the alley, "Die Fools!" Shouted a deatheater as they converged on the order members. One of the Deatheaters, Marcus Flint, had no idea that this would be the death of his sanity.

* * *

Perched on the rooftop of a nearby house Knox and Harry were obfuscated and observing the group that entered the alley. Harry was nearly climbing the walls to go and see his friends.

Meanwhile Knox was listening to them, all of them had auras of concern, apparently his childe had meant quite a bit to them when he was still confined to his mortal coil.

He heard a crack, then saw a man garbed in all black approach the alley with some sort of stick drawn. Then next thing that he saw nearly bowled him over. A jet of red light fired from the stick. Seconds later there were a dozen more cracks and more people were suddenly there, "What the bloody hell."

"Deatheaters!" Shouted Harry

Knox looked even more astounded that his childe seemed to know what was going on, "What?"

Harry was breaking from the protection of Knox's obfuscate, not for a lack of trying on the part of the elder vampire, "Deatheaters! They're going to kill my friends, I HAVE TO HELP!"

The Mehket looked between Harry and the people in the alley and gave a heaving sigh, "I want some explainations when I get back. You are to stay here." Harry nodded and in a flash Knox was gone.

Down in the alley the spells were flying. Mrs. Weasley was keeping Hermione and Ron behind her body with the strongest shield she could conjure raised infront of them. Meanwhile Sirius, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Remus were attempting to fend off a half dozen death eaters on either side of the alley.

The first one to fall was McNair, he was hit with a stunner in the chest. The second was taken down by a trash bin that had been banished thanks to the Hogwarts headmaster.

"DOWN!" Shouted Sirius as a _reducto_ blew a large section of brick wall to bits. Several larger pieces slamming into the shaggy master of the Black household, rendering him unconscious.

Meanwhile Knox was in total confusion, he had to stop this before Harry blew the masquerade. He also knew that whatever was coming out from the tips of those sticks was dangerous. Resigning himself to having to fight he dropped his obfuscate and approached the alley entrance furthest from the order members. With an unearthly grace and quiet he approached a straggler in the back, obviously too cowardly to fight up close.

A light tap on the shoulder had the man turning around ready to fire, an his incantation turned into an inaudible shriek on his lips. Instead of seeing a wayward muggle behind him Marcus Flint was staring into the eyes of terror. The former Hogwarts bully had no idea who this man was, but after locking eyes for only a moment he saw WHAT he was. The crimson eyes seemed to drag his conciousness in to this stranger. Suddenly Flint found himself standing in a pool of blood.

He nervously spun around with his wand raised, "W…what's this! Some sort of illusionment?"

A dark chuckle erupted from the darkness, "No boy…..this be hell." A body formed from the blood and took shape. The oddity was that it looked like the man he had seen only a moment ago, but instead of the trendy clothes, this man wore a black bandana around his head, a long black coat and a bandoleer that held a curved sword as dark as night. His under clothing was a loose fitting white shirt, black pants, and knee boots folded down at half calf.

Before Flint could question what was going on, the man thrust his hand into his chest and pulled out his beating heart. Instead of merely falling over dead, Flint watched as the maniacle creature bared two inch long canines and sunk them into the red muscle. After a moment the heart was discarded and the man set on the former slytherin tearing his limbs from his body then shredding his flesh.

Outside the relm of terror that Knox had dragged Marcus into, the Mehket had decided that it was not going to be enough to merely take them down one by one. Breaking contact with the boy released the blood spell. The momentary lapse caused the cries of horror to finally escape the deatheater, even though he may not have actually had those things done to him, he felt every ounce of pain.

The problem with being a vampire is that you have no inkling what its like to feel pain, as immortals lack that particular characteristic. So it came as a huge surprise when the blubbering mess of a boy let out an anguished wail. Knox quickly withdrew himself to the shadows as everyone in the alley turned to the downed man.

"DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME!" shouted Flint, a mad gleam in his eye, "HE'LL RIP ME TO PIECES!! DEAR GOD HE'S KILLING ME! HELP!! AAAAAAAAAH!!"

Another shrill cry and was all the time Remus, Kingsley, and Dumbledore needed to turn the tide. Several minutes later and all but a handful of the dark lord's servants were bound and ready for Azkaban

As the last five escaped all they could see was a pair of red eyes from the shadows and a feeling of terror so heavy it made the air itself toxic. They had much to report to the dark lord.

"Someone silence him!" shouted Ron as he covered his ears, "The bloody hell happened? One minute the gits are up on us two to one and then one of them goes all barmy?"

Dumbledore frowned for a moment, "I have no idea Mr. Weasley perhaps we should-"

"Where are YOU!" shouted Remus, cutting off all conversation, "I know you're here, I can smell you. YOU know what's happened here, that man did not just fall into fear and madness, I know your kind."

The moment knox recognized the aura of a forsaken he used all of his inhuman speed and power to get himself and Harry out of the now extremely dangerous situation. No vampire was a match for a werewolf.

Sirius was still in a bit of a haze as he stumbled to his feet, "Mooney old friend, what's wrong?"

The half-breed turned a gleaming eye on the group as the stared back, "A Vampire was here, two of them…" he sniffed again and the smell was gone, "put your wands away, you'd just as soon swat at a dragon with a toothpick as to attack a vampire without being prepared."

Ron looked around at the somber faces of everyone and still failed to see what was right in front of his eyes, "So we still don't know where Harry-"

"Oh Ron!" cried Hermione flinging herself into his chest and crying, "You don't get it do you?" she sobbed, "There's Harry's blood everywhere, and Remus found the scents of two vampires."

"You think that…..no!" shouted the redhead, "NO WAY! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was being difficult to restrain, "I want to see my friends!"

Knox merely pushed him back down, "That part of you is dead, we've been over this."

The black haried wizard turned vampire bared his fangs, "Not until I know they are safe! I'll not let that dark fool have them, especially now that I am like this. There is no way he could stop me!"

Blake, Knox, Ariana, and Shawn merely stared at the boy as though he were bonkers, "Alright lad slow down," said Shawn, "what are you talking about, and do you mind explaining what happened in that alley? Knox said there were humans that looked to be using magic."

Harry took a deep breath, redundant as it may be, "There are two worlds in London, and the rest of the habitated countries on earth. A human side, and a magical side." He took a deep breath, half expecting the others to bust out into fits of laughter, but nothing came, "Those people you saw in the alley are…" he paused, "were my friends from the magical world. I was a wizard in training. The men in black were part of a group that kills people for fun and personal gain."

"Well that explains a good bit," muttered Knox, "your blood potency is enough to make a normal fledgling piss his pants, and I dare say it's higher than mine."

"Blood potency?" questioned the boy

Blake stood up straight, "When a tiger is hunting and he sees a bigger tiger he leaves the area because he knows that the bigger tiger is stronger. It's a way for predators to recognize how strong another predator is. Your blood potency is so high EVERYONE knows how strong you are."

Shawn gave a yawn, "Suns almost up."

Knox gave a appraising look at his childe, "Rest Harry…" even at his command the boy was still being defiant, "The ability I used on that man was the nightmare power, would you like to learn how to strike fear into men mearly by being in their presence?" That earned an enthusiastic nod, "Then sleep."

As Harry exited the room Blake spoke up, "I'll teach him."

Surprisingly Shawn jumped in as well, "He could use some versing in protean as well."

Ariana grunted, "I'm not teaching him shit." Which earned a chuckle throughout the room, "What are you going to do with him? He's dangerous."

"Indeed," answered the Mehket, "A magical world, I wonder if any of the other clans know about it?" No one said anything for a time, "I'll touch on the subject with some of the crone members at the next gathering." He cast one last look down the hall towards Harry's room and then stood, "The boy has only been one of us for a day and already he is bringing about revolution."

No one said anything more as they went to their separate rooms.

* * *

end chapter 4

Notes - Yes Harry will be learning Nightmare. I was up in the air as to whether I wanted him to learn dominate or protean. As my character from an old requiem game used a combined skill of dominate and nightmare. In the end I wanted him to be terrifying and strong. Yay for over powered potter!


End file.
